


Age of Aquarius

by Mrs_Arcadian



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1960's AU, AU, Blood, But Not Snakes On A Plane, Do Not Read If You Don't Want A Glimpse Into Hell, Don't trust me as an author, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flower Power, Forced LSD Consumption, Hallucinations, Hippies, I am a flawed human being, Manson Family Murders AU, Nightmarish Visions, No Force Powers, No Safe Space Here, Not Woodstock, Pregnant Woman Tortured, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo - Freeform, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Arcadian/pseuds/Mrs_Arcadian
Summary: 1969 Laurel Canyon, CARey Kenobi is a private investigator hired by Leia Solo to retrieve her son, Ben Solo, from the hippie commune known as The Family. Charles Manson is the Supreme Leader. A Reylo historical fan-fiction that takes place during the Tate/LaBianca Manson Family murders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Reylo Sin Anthology: Virgin Edition 
> 
> This fic is dark. 
> 
> If you don't like drug use, pregnant women being murdered, or blood and snakes, then turn back now. 
> 
> You have been warned. 
> 
> #NoSafeSpaceHere
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own Star Wars.

Laurel Canyon, 1969

The desert heat was sweltering and unforgiving.

The decaying ‘Old West’ themed film sets of Spahn Ranch offered an abysmal amount of relief from the burning sun. Thankfully she had the sense to dress in something cool. The cotton fabric of her long white peasant dress drifted around her legs, and the beaded fringe of the flowered shawl that hung around her shoulders made a little ‘tic-tic’ sound. She kept her hair free and loose, letting the chestnut colored waves float freely in the breeze.

Rey Kenobi stood in the middle of a hippie commune and shielded her eyes as she scanned the blank faces and empty eyes staring back at her. She was on display, the star of the show, trapped in the middle of a circle of hippie-people. Rey might have looked like one of them, but they knew she wasn’t one of them. One of these damn hippies had to be Ben Solo, the young man she was hired by her client, Leia Solo to bring back home.

She thought back to the events that led to this moment; Leia, Ben’s mother, hired Rey for her services as a private investigator after half a dozen visits to the LAPD had fallen through, based on the simple fact that her son wasn’t missing, he was just ran away to join a hippie commune run by someone known only as the Supreme Leader, and the authorities couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

_They couldn’t or they wouldn’t_

The truth?

The truth was that the LAPD didn’t want anything to do with the self-proclaimed guru and his ‘family’ of longhaired weirdoes and whores. However, Leia wasn’t the only mother to have a child spirited away by the empty promises of spiritual enlightenment, free drugs, and the open practice of sexual freedom. Rey had never seen a mother so desperate to have her son back; she couldn’t refuse her as a client.

Paying up front, in full, didn’t hurt either.

“Mrs. Solo, I promise, I’ll get your son back. I’ll bring him home,” Rey said with a smile that she hoped would bring Leia some optimism given the current situation. Whoever this Ben person was, he was damn lucky to have a mother who loved him that much.

Rey never knew her mother. If she did, she would never put her through what Mrs. Solo was going through, that’s for damn sure.

Rey blinked her eyes and squinted in the sun, bringing herself back to the present.

“Ben?” She spoke loudly; still shielding her eyes from the sun, “I’m looking for Ben Solo,” she paused and licked her lips, waiting for a reply. The minutes dragged, the stares grew more intense, and the sun blazed on.

Rey held her breath.

Finally, there was some movement when a skinny, pale-skinned, brown-haired man broke away from the circle and walked lazily towards Rey. She looked him up and down quickly and tried to match his face with the mental picture she had of Ben, but she came up with nothing.

His wild, predatory eyes focused on her, and his long, unkempt hair blew around his face; the combination with his staggered steps was unsettling.

“Who are you looking for?” the man drawled after stopping mere inches from her face. He was weaving around, and Rey wondered if he was drunk. Or high. Or both.

“I’m here for Ben Solo,” she said softly.

The strange man leaned in closer and reached up a finger to trace her freckles. Rey flinched, but he roughly grabbed the back of her head with his hand to hold her in place. “Twinkle, twinkle little star...” he sang slowly, continuing to trace her freckles with his dirty index finger, “How I wonder who you are,” he finished by tapping the end of her nose with finger.

Rey hunched her shoulders and stared back at him.

“I couldn’t hear you!” he suddenly screamed her in face, causing her to shake. It was a mistake to come here. “Who are you and who are youlooking for?!”

Rey lifted her chin and spoke loudly, “My name is Rey Kenobi, and I’m here for Ben Solo!”

The circle of silence was broken with a sudden rush of voices from all around, mingling with the wind that softly whipped around Rey.

“She’s the one!” the man standing in front of her suddenly yelled, “The one we have been waiting for, the one I have seen! The visions do not lie, my brothers and sisters!”

As if right on cue, the quiet voices surrounding her immediately turned into wails and shrieks, confirming that what their leader prophesied was true. Rey looked around, confused, looking at all the faces, trying to find Ben among the now shaking bodies that formed a circle around her-a circle that was closing in at a frightening pace.

“Kylo! Brother! This woman! She has come for you!” the man shouted out amongst the wailing and shaking hippies, pointing behind Rey. She immediately turned and found herself staring into the deepest, darkest brown eyes she had ever seen; eyes that belonged to a tall man with alabaster skin and long, dark, wavy hair.

_Ben Solo_

If Rey didn’t know any better, she would think that the people surrounding her and the crazed man revered Ben as a messiah figure. Whoever he was, Rey was transfixed. Ben held her gaze, hypnotizing her with the slightest glimpse of a smile, captivating her, keeping her unaware of the circle closing in on her.

“Brother Kylo, this woman has come for you!” the crazed man repeated, his voice so loud it started to crack. “I have seen it! Take her. Make her yours! Make her ours!” the man screamed and flailed his arms, head nodding violently, eyes wide and wild, searching over the crowd he called his family. “My brothers and sisters! You know what to do!”

Before Rey could react, the crowd was on her, holding her down, keeping her arms and legs apart. Rey tried to fight, but each time she freed herself, three more hands replaced the one that trapped her.

She looked wildly around her, hoping in vain to find a shred of mercy in the dazed and zombified faces staring back at her. Rey arched and twisted her body in an effort to get away from the crowd that consumed her, only to have a pair of strong arms come around her from behind and drag her to the ground.

“Don’t fight it”, she heard a deep, silky voice in her ear.

_Ben_

Rey had to persuade him to help her. There was still hope. She had to try.

“Ben!” She screamed, fighting, shaking her body until every muscle burned and ached. Rey screamed his name over and over until her voice became hoarse. He shushed her and held her face still, rubbing her temples with his thumbs.

“Don’t fight it,” she heard him say again, “Don’t fight it. Give in. Submit to us. Submit to me. You are mine.”

_Ben_

Her hazel eyes met his and he moved his thumbs from the sides of her head to the corners of her mouth, attempting to pry her lips open. When she refused, he pinched her nose so she couldn’t breathe. Rey held on for as long as she could, until black spots appeared in her vision, and she opened her mouth, gasping for air.

That was all the opportunity Kylo needed.

He placed a small white square on her tongue and closed her mouth with his large hands, tightly clenching her jaw. Rey tried to fight, she truly did, but the effects of the drug took hold quickly. Her muscles went slack and the world around her dissolved into darkness.

What once were hands holding her down became a bed of serpents; her limbs entangled in a nest slithering bodies. She felt bugs, spiders, creatures with a thousand tiny legs crawling all over her skin, invading her body, invading her thoughts.

Rey screamed. She screamed as loud as she could, but was met with the sound of silence. There was nothing but feeling; feeling alone, feeling possessed, feeling like the Angel of Death was caressing her and holding her close in his arms.

Her arms and legs hung limply while she was being held, and her head fell back. Everything was dark and colorless, except for the clouds. No, those were red as blood and swollen, about to burst forth and paint the earth crimson.

The Angel of Death looked down at her limp form lying in his arms and raised his face to the sky, yelling something in a language that Rey couldn’t understand. The clouds obeyed, splitting open. Blood poured down around them, soaking Rey’s hair, clothes and skin.

From where she was, her head hanging limply, Rey could see something take shape in the crimson colored rain. A woman, a very pregnant woman, was in labor, and she was screaming, not because of the obvious pain, but because she was being attacked.

Rey watched helplessly, unsure of what her mind was showing her. Was it real? Was it a dream? There was a beast, a monster that waited between the screaming woman’s legs, waiting to devour the child. The woman was wailing and begging for mercy as a heavy rope was tied around her hands and neck, her attackers mocking her. The beast waited patiently while the woman was methodically stabbed to death. The rain fell harder as the woman screamed out her last breath.

“Stop! I need to help her!” Rey screamed, trying to fight against the arms that held her in place, but her body was still unresponsive.

“Itssss alright,” a silken voice whispered in her ear. One of the serpents that coiled around her was speaking; it’s forked tongue flickering in her ear. The Angel of Death seemed unfazed by this. The serpent coiled around her body and the arms of Death that held her, binding their bodies tightly together.

“Everything will be fine. Let go. Lose yourself and surrender to ussss,” the serpent continued. All around her she heard the echoing of thousands of voices, hissing and repeating the seductive suggestion.

“Promise yourself to this man, submit your body, mind, and soul to him, and your suffering will end,” it whispered in her ear.

“Say-yes-say-yes-say-yes!” she heard the echoing whispers around her.

Rey wanted it to end. She wanted to be free from the visions she saw before her, of the pregnant woman wailing as her flesh was hanging from her body in ribbons, her blood gathered and smeared across the walls and doors of the house as a warning to anyone who came upon it.

“Yes-yes! I promise myself to this man!”

She gave herself over to the serpent and the Angel of Death, sobbing, her tears matching the color of the rain falling from the sky; strong arms held her close, soft lips caressed hers, gentle hands roamed her body.

The serpent watched them, its body writhing, tongue flicking. The soft lips that drank the life from hers move down her throat, and Rey’s head fell back once more, forcing her to make eye contact with the treacherous snake.

“Who are you?” she breathed out, trying to ignore the hands that seemed to be everywhere at once.

The serpent flicked its forked tongue in her ear.

“Me? I’m nobody.”

The serpent struck her throat, its sharp fangs piercing her soft flesh, and her world ended.

___________________________________ 

Dusk.

Rey could hear voices swimming around her. How long had she been out? She wasn’t sure.

“She came down fast,” she heard one voice say, “The mind can only handle so much, but she’ll be fine,” the other voice said.

Her eyelids felt heavy, too heavy for her to open, almost as though they were sealed shut. She drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of what was happening in the world outside her mind.

When she finally came to, she saw Kylo only a few feet away, tending to a fire. It would be dark soon, and temperature would drop within the hour.  
Rey slowly rose from where she was laying and moved to sit next to Kylo.  
The night air was cool and the fire was warm. The couple sat in silence, watching the flames dance and cast shadows on the ground.

Kylo was the first to speak.

“Supreme Leader left us here, alone, for a time he calls ‘The Claiming.’”

The Claiming?

Rey didn’t need to imagine what all would be involved in something with a name like that. As though he could hear her thoughts, Kylo went on to explain that for the next week, they would be left completely alone with nothing but a makeshift tent, a superfluous amount of mind altering drugs, some meager rations of food, and two blankets; there was a freshwater stream nearby, so they would never go thirsty.

“Rey,” he said gently, “I won’t hurt you,” he promised, “but we need to-”

“-Do what?” Rey huffed. The light from the fire showed the glittering anger in her eyes.

“Supreme Leader is expecting us to fulfill our destiny,” Kylo tried again.

“Oh, I heard what your beloved leader said,” Rey spat as she brought her knees to her chest for her chin to rest. “I was drugged and forced into this marriage, all because what? Your leader had a vision of us.”

She recalled the brief mention of drugs that was on the checklist of supplies for their week alone, and Rey decided that she could do without more of the horrifying images she saw from earlier. If Kylo had a problem with her saying no to dropping more acid, then that was his hang-up.

Kylo reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Rey’s ear. “Supreme Leader is wise; he knows that what will be, will be. It’s useless to fight it.”

Rey recoiled and looked at him in disgust. She had no intention of marrying, let alone be forced to marry the very person she was hired to bring back home.

She could leave, run back to Leia and tell her that her son was dead. It certainly seemed like a good idea, and Rey decided to put it into action immediately. She stood up, and stared down at Kylo, those dark eyes that mesmerized penetrated her very soul. She knew he had plans for her, for her body and mind, and she wasn’t about to stick around to find out.

Rey turned and fled, her feet pounding against the hard dirt of the desert ground, trying with all her might to put some distance between herself and Kylo before he had the chance to catch up with her. Rey thought she could outrun him and hide, her chest ached and her feet burned as proof of her effort, but Kylo was faster stronger. No matter how hard she pushed her body to the limit, he still grabbed her from behind and wrestled her to the ground.

She screamed and fought him as he pushed her face down to the dry earth, his body dominating hers. He took out a knife from his pocket and began cutting away her clothes, one piece at a time, using some of the strips of torn material to bind her hands behind her. Rey could feel the fight in her dying out and she rested her sweaty forehead against the dusty ground, the dirt sticking in clumps to her damp skin.

The sound of cloth rustling and unzipping behind her told her that he was undressing himself, and she saw his clothes land to the side of her in a big heap.

“Now, are you going to behave?” She heard his voice in her ear. Rey nodded, and surrendered. There was nothing else she could do now. Her fate was sealed. Kylo knelt over her, his hands gently trailing down the middle of her back, stopping at where her hands were bound.

She felt him tug on the fabric that bound her wrists, testing the tension before gently running his fingers down the backs of her legs, stopping to caress her ankles.

“I’m sorry, Rey,” he said quietly, “but I don’t trust that you won’t run away.” Immediately she felt her ankles being tie together with her beaded shawl, and her legs bent back to meet her bound wrists, leaving her open and exposed. The night air felt cool against her bare skin, and the dirt of the desert ground yielded against her naked chest.

Rey whimpered into the ground when she felt his fingers carefully trace where she had never been touched before, and she gasped at pleasurable pressure building between her legs. She felt his thumb dip down to gently swirl around her clit, pinching and pulling the tiny nub between his fingers, but never hurting her. Kylo continued his assault on her clit until she was writhing and sobbing.

He placed his hand against her back, holding her in place with his weight. A moment later, she felt two of his fingers part her folds and twist inside of her, seeking out all her hidden secrets she never knew were there.

He worked her into frenzy, making her beg for release, causing the warm wetness of her arousal flowing freely now, creating a dark patch in the dirt beneath her. Rey’s body was tensing, clutching around him. He had remained quiet until her body fluttered around his talented fingers. The pressure from his hand on her back increased when he leaned over her to nibble at her earlobe.

“Let go,” he whispered, “You're so close, Rey, let go for me.”

And she did.

Kylo bit down on her neck, hard; air was stolen from her lungs and words from her lips. The earth crumbled beneath her, letting her fall into an abyss as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, until she shattered like glass, into a million little pieces.

Rey panted and strained against her bonds and the teeth that were still firmly planted in the skin of her neck. She had never experienced anything like that before; it was all too much and yet not enough. Rey wanted more, her body was crying and begging for more, but she was too frightened to find out; little did she know that Kylo wasn’t finished with her just yet.

He silently reached for the knife he had used earlier and cut the bonds that held her wrists and ankles together. Rey felt a chill ripple across her skin as the coolness of the blade danced against her sensitive skin. If she tried to run away, Kylo could easily overpower her, and slit her wrists and her throat if he wanted to, so instead of fighting, Rey complied.

“Mine,” he whispered possesively, “you are so beautiful, and you are mine.”

He turned her to her side, his body still behind hers. She could feel the thickness of his arousal against her entrance, and as he moved his hips forward to sheath himself inside her, it wasn’t without some difficulty. Rey let out a soft whimper, which quickly became a cry of pain when Kylo pulled his hips back and buried himself completely inside her trembling body.

A small rivulet of blood became a crimson stain on desert ground beneath them.

Kylo reached up and covered her eyes with one large hand, effectively pulling her head back so that her body arched like an archers bow ready to release an arrow. “Don’t move,” he mumbled into her neck, keeping his body still. Rey couldn’t see through the hand that covered her eyes, but she could hear his breath in her ear and she could feel his heart beating against her back.

They remained like that, in silence, for a few moments when Kylo slowly pulled his hips back and thrust back into her. His other hand moved to her backside, where he clutched her so hard that it hurt, eliciting a sob from her lips.

He continued to move, his hips creating a steady rhythm, until they found pleasure in each other. Rey arched her back even more against him and sobbed out his name the moment the tip of his cock hit a place hidden deep inside. His thrusts quickened and became ragged, his hips bucked erratically as he breathed heavily against her ear.

Rey could feel herself building to climax again, ready for the ground to fall beneath her, and when she came, she came silently, her mouth gaping open as her body shook with pleasure. Kylo was not far behind; giving one final thrust that buried him deep inside her as he poured himself into her, her body milking him for every last drop.

All around them the crickets serenaded them and the stars in the sky shone brightly. Kylo held Rey’s trembling body against his and leaned his head down to nip at her ear, neck, and shoulder, drawing out a soft whimper from her lips.

Hers was admittedly not an ideal situation, but it wasn’t terrible. Making love with Ben Solo, or, Kylo, as he was called, wasn’t in the least bit torturous, and as Rey stared out into the night sky, she resolved to free him from the clutches of the Family and bring him home. She just hoped she wasn’t already in too deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gore and violence and unsafeness in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length of time it took to write and post this chapter. Real life issues and fandom discourse and more real life issues got in the way. But here we are... TA-DAH! A huge thank you to all of you who encouraged me to keep this story going. I love you all <3
> 
> ~ Mrs. Arcadian

Rey felt the weight of Ben’s body against hers and it gave her comfort. 

For a moment, she was able to forget the insanity of the commune, forget that she was on a mission, and forget that she had to make contact with Ben’s mother. Maybe this is what free love felt like; the feeling of no attachments and the freedom to share in the pleasures of another’s body. 

The fire crackled as it died down, giving way to the noises of the desert night. 

Ben had already fallen asleep and Rey was well on her way to joining him. Before closing her eyes, she caught a glimpse of his face where a lock of his dark hair fell across his prominent features. 

She observed that he was actually quite handsome. He reminded her of a front man of a band she saw at a club not too long after moving to Los Angeles. 

In the morning she would try to make contact with Leia and notify her that Ben was alive and well. With the final thought floating through her mind, her eyes fluttered closed and she gave into sleep. 

****

 

“Help! Help! Please!”

 

Rey slowly opened her eyes and was horrified to see the woman from her previous vision. Rey quickly sat up and screamed at the woman, reaching out to her, but no sounds came from her mouth. She tried to move, tried to stand, but her limbs were petrified and unmoving. 

A moment later, another woman raced past her, arms flailing, screaming as she was tackled to the ground, her face ripped to shreds by her attacker. Rey tried to get a glimpse of who was the cause of all the bloodshed, but all she could see was an amorphous inky black shadow that moved with unnatural swiftness. 

Whatever it was, it didn’t see Rey. The creature was only focused on the carnage it could create from the helpless prey it was after. 

Rey looked around and realized they were in a house with vaulted ceilings. Blood slowly seeped from the seams of the walls and ceiling and quickly formed a sickly crimson colored river that wound its way towards her. 

“Ben?” Rey tried to call out, searching for him, but here was nothing but deafening silence, the scene before her playing over and over, until she heard the pained screams of an infant mingled with the cries of the woman who reached out to Rey with bloody hands. 

“The baby-you have to save him, please!”

The dark shadow moved over the woman and the most heart-wrenching cry fell from her lips as her body was completely mutilated. 

Rey opened her eyes as she woke with a start and breathed in the cool desert night air. She sat up in a cold sweat, the images she had just witnessed melted away. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and then shrieked when she saw a dark figure crouched a few feet away from her. 

“You were screaming while you slept, but I didn’t want to wake you,” she heard Ben say. Rey stared at the outline of his figure; the dark of night concealed his face. 

“I saw something-something from before,” she said, her voice hoarse. 

“What did you see?” He asked.

“A woman,” she started slowly, “there was a woman, and she was begging me to take her baby. This is the second time I’ve seen her.”

Ben sat in silence. 

“What the fuck did you give me?” Rey started angrily. 

“Nothing.” he answered calmly. 

“Then why the hell am I seeing this shit again?” Rey was infuriated with his coolness. 

He maintained his calm demeanor. “Perhaps the universe wanted you to see it.”

“Fuck the universe.” 

“That’s not up to you to decide. We will always see things we don’t want to see, and some things we believe to be unnecessary, aren’t.”

This fucking hippie. “Am I going to see this shit every time I fall asleep?”

Ben let the silence between them linger before answering. “I don’t know.”

He continued to sit there, unmoving. It was starting to scare Rey with how serene he was. 

“If there was a way that you could see the things I saw, then you probably wouldn’t be sitting as calmly as you are now,” she said with a huff.

“Don’t underestimate the power of the mind. Our consciousness can blend if we want it to.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Rey asked Ben.

“Drugs are merely a tool to expand the mind, and Supreme Leader gifted us plenty of acid. If we want our consciousness to blend, we will need to embrace the void. 

Rey hesitated for a few moments, then let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. 

Ben motioned for her to open her mouth. He placed a tab on her tongue and gently ran his thumb across her lower lip as she felt the drug dissolve. He caressed her arms with his fingertips, bringing his hands down to hers where he placed something small in her hand. Then, lifting her fingers to his lips, he allowed her to place a tab of acid in his mouth. 

He lowered his face to hers, let his lips caress her forehead and his hands roam freely over her body. “Ben-” she looked up at him, her eyes growing wide as she felt the ground beneath them fall. The drugs were beginning to take effect. 

“I won’t let you fall,” he mumbled into her hair. 

She clung tightly to him and cried; his words echoed in her mind as her fingers clutched at his shirt. 

Could he really see what she was seeing?

Suddenly, the ground beneath them had changed, and she saw a blood red mist surround them, the screams of innocents begging for mercy. 

She saw Ben’s dark eyes dart around, searching for a focal point, and then the cries of an infant could be heard. He grabbed her hand and moved forward through the crimson haze. 

“Help!” There was the woman again, her clawed fingers outstretched towards them, begging for them to help her. “Please, save my baby!” Rey looked but she didn’t see a baby anywhere, then she looked down to the woman’s swollen belly. 

“You-you have to cut the baby out,” the woman ground out in desperation.

A knife had found it’s way into Rey’s hand, and she held it up, staring at it in disbelief, and then to Ben, but just before she could act, a mysterious force threw her back into Ben’s arms and the woman was screaming as her body was ripped apart, her swollen belly taking the brunt of the blows. 

“No!” Rey screamed as she fell to the ground and clawed at the earth in a futile attempt to get to the woman. 

Ben reached down and grabbed her, pulling her against him, and out of the corner of her eye she saw another woman tackled to the ground, her body mutilated as she tried to escape the darkness that consumed her. 

“Rey, look at me,” Ben commanded her, “hear my voice.” His hands were in her hair and his forehead pressed against hers. “Come back to me.” Ben didn’t want Rey to lose her grip on reality and this was already a bad trip in the making. 

“But the woman…” she was silenced when she felt his lips against hers and his fingertips tracing every curve of her body. 

“We need to leave this place,” his soothing voice drowned out the tortured screams of the victims. “Please, let me take you from here,” she felt her body dissolve from the plane existence into what felt like another dimension where neither one of them existed separately, but together. They were of one mind and body, and Rey never felt more complete. 

He was the salve to her mind and soul, and every caress felt like warmth and home. And then, not like home at all, but like the purest pleasure she had ever felt. 

She was in his mind and he in hers, and every movement made her cry and shake and call out his name. 

Her hands reached out, needing him, and she felt his fingers intertwine with hers. She felt his lips on her throat, his body inside hers, his movements perfectly timed. 

Gone were the horrors of her dreams. 

His name fell from her lips and his arms tightened around her as she arched her body against his, her fingers weaving through his hair, and then she felt her very being melt into the void, pleasure coursing through every part of her, until she felt that she didn’t exist at all. 

The peaceful feeling of completeness wouldn’t last. 

The dreams would return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! 
> 
> If you're interested, I have a playlist on Spotify to accompany this fic. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/mrs_arcadian/playlist/1UDRJm2YYXyc18InHA3rfv


End file.
